User talk:Reversinator
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Burning Man page. See for information on how to edit wiki pages. If you need help with anything, click [[User talk:Maxwell the scribblenaut|'here']] and ask a question. Please stop adding "Article stub" to things. it was agreed long ago we would not use that category because 90% of the wiki are stubs. Maxwell the scribblenaut 20:12, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Stub Its perfectly fine, it can easily be undone. It's nothing compared to the mistakes i make. -_- Maxwell the scribblenaut 20:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Templates These are great, feel free to use them. I assume that when you say poor quality you mean taken from a camera or something like that.User: Psychicken17/Signature 20:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC) HI Candidates for deletion The objects you put in this category are correctly named. These objects are seperate objects then it without "Large". Try those words in scribblenauts. they work. Maxwell the scribblenaut 23:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) When I started out, I used the spritesheets from the spriters resource . It's ok, but some graphics aren't there and people need to be assembled. Nowadays, I use the emulator DeSmuMe to run Super Scribblenauts and Scribblenauts. They're slow, but I really don't need speed. Then I just take screencaps and crop them in Paint. As for links, you're on your own for downloading desmume, but this rom of Super Scribblenauts works on it.User: Psychicken17/Signature 22:37, February 9, 2012 (UTC) And for the bold text, do you mean something like: "The''' hamster '''will eat any nearby carrots" On the hamster's article page? If so, then go ahead, that's what should be done.User: Psychicken17/Signature 22:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Categories If you find am image thats a sprite, just categorize it as "Sprite" This is a sprite image: Anything else should be either "Art" or "Uncategorized" Maxwell the 19:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Those categories are perfectly fine. Just, anything we dont have a category for and does not need one, should simply be in the "Uncategorized" category. Maxwell the 20:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Those should go in the monsters category. Maxwell the 21:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Characters I have tried them, and they appear normally. I think it only happens in remix Maxwell the 00:59, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Adminship After thinking this through, I think it's about time. You've been a great editor, making useful templates, converting pages to the correct templates, and all around editing well. You deserve it. User: Psychicken17/signature 02:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Images All the images i have uploaded that are in the user images category and are not currently in use have been deleted. !!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?! Why did you also want to delete my page??!?!?!!! Deleting well I got an email saying you deleted one of my pages. CandD 22:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I Accidentaly deleted it cause i was trying to find a way to move it to that chart. I delete some catagories cause I clean them up. SW has a lot of categories but most of them don't apply to it. Besides a Pachycephalesaurus has never REALLY been observed so you can't quite call it an 'peaceful' animal. The only thing that should have that are things that you would find around a zoo or anything that humans own. Titles I don't count "words" as an category for things because everything in ALL acribblenauts games are words. so I Find things in the words category and create categories that match them. I also have an Idea on creating a "RULES" page and "LEVEL BUILDING" pages and add links to the "Creator" objects, Which they were mostlikely added to put in custom levels. *Note: Please do not take my ideas listed in the Quotations """ THANKS CandD 00:36, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Done and Donerer? one step ahead of you! PS most of time i'm on the chat while i'm on this site. Sending Messages is some-what time consuming. CandD 00:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) }( Again why did you delete that beautiful page that I spent over an hour on??????? PS:Like always I'm on chat just to make it easier. CandD 02:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I am on chat if I am needed. CandD 01:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Really!???! Scribblenauts is all about the fan art!! Half of the thinks are done by fans! That is EXACTLY like saying that this wiki needs to be deleted because it is by fans (or for copyright law.). My image/user image is fan art. CandD 01:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) 1.I am always on chat if needed 2.That was completely by accident,TRUST ME (long story). Will do. Thanks. Now You're Thinking With Portals. 23:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. And congrats on being the top editor! The list is a widget that displays the top 7 users with the most edits on this particular Wiki. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Photos KK, thanks. Joshduman 00:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Are you active anymore? Or you left the wikia? :) Silviu! 19:17, January 5, 2019 (UTC)